A request is being made for one additional year of funding (4th year) for a study of strategies of coping with institutionalization among the aged. During this period data analysis for this project will be elaborated and refined. Instruments for assessing coping strategies of the aged will be validated so that they may be used by other investigators. The added year of funding will also permit analysis of extensive observational data on dynamic as well as static qualities of the environments. Measurement of person-environment fit, using a variety of commensurate dimension approaches, will also be compared. Data will be considered on long term (2 year) survival of respondents, thereby allowing generalizations about short term versus long term predictions of institutional outcomes. A major added goal of this final year of the project is to utilize a unique opportunity for making comparisons with a Japanese data set based on a presently ongoing replication of this project in Tokyo. Incoming data from the Tokyo project should allow for a more meaningful interpretation of the results of the present study.